


Son of Prime

by Anomaly1003



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, Holoforms (Transformers), Human/Transformer Relationships (Transformers), M/M, Optimus has a son, Polaris is a sweetheart, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anomaly1003/pseuds/Anomaly1003
Summary: An AU if Team Prime had an additional member who happens to be Optimus's son. Longer summary inside. Rewrite of series. MxM Mech x Human. Polaris is my OC. Polaris x Jack.
Relationships: Jack Darby/Original Character, Polaris & Megatron, Polaris & Optimus Prime, Polaris & Ratchet, Polaris/Jack Darby
Comments: 15
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Polaris (Jesse) is the son of Prime. A very bright but shy mech who loves gaining knowledge and reading whatever information he can get his servos on. A spitting image of his father before becoming a Prime save for his Earth vehicle mode being a motorcycle instead of pit truck and possess the colors teal blue and gold with deep blue optics. He is roughly the age equivalent to a 16-year-old human teen and is a tad shorter than Arcee. He especially loves learning the many customs that Earth has to offer and its history. Nature captivates him the most, such beautiful places to see and the many Earth animals to interact. He is a big animal lover and often brings home strays only to let them free again when Ratchet tells him he can't keep them. He still sneaks them in anyway. Polaris has the softest spark out of anyone believing that there has to be other ways to stop the war before any more mechs are sacrificed. He is a skilled fighter and very stealthy with a built-in sword and shield being his main weapons of battle. Along with being a skilled fighter, he is also skilled in the medical field, working as an assistant to Ratchet who often acts like a second father to him.

Polaris has his own human hologram. Unlike Arcee, his form is 100% mass and is able to touch, walk, talk, eat, and do just about anything a regular human can do. While in this form he still possesses his abilities just as if he is still in mech form. He often goes into town in this form to experience human life. His favorite place to visit is the library, spending many hours reading piles and piles of books. He also visits the local pet store, spending time and interacting with the animals. He doesn't need to eat or drink but he likes the feeling it gives so he frequently makes stops to K.O Burger and orders shakes. Those are his favorite. After many visits, he catches the attention of one Jack Darby who takes a strong interest in him and begins to follow him around to try and get more information on him. Jesse (Polaris's human name) is the town's mysterious and quiet guy. No one really bothers him but he is the talk of the town whenever the mysterious loner visits.

When Jack, Miko, and Raf enter their war Polaris becomes fast friends with them, enjoying the feeling of having someone who is close to his age. Miko is the one to bring him out of his shy shell and introducing him to Earth music and helps him uncover his thirst for adrenaline and fun. Jack and he grow close over time and they spend the most time together with both having such awkward personalities. Polaris becomes sort of a role-model to Raf and teaches him to defend himself when he is being bullied at school.

During battles with Decepticons, he is very swift and accurate with his strikes and defense but doesn't offline any Vehicons just simply knocks them out. There have been multiple times that he was close to being taken prisoner but managed to escape with a few close calls. One thing he finds extremely baffling and confusing is whenever he encounters Megatron the tyrant refuses to harm him. He will fight but will not cause him serious injury. Polaris doesn't know why.

Polaris is voiced by either Justin Timberlake or Tom Holland. I need someone with a soft-voice.

To sum it all up, this is fic is about what would the series be like if Optimus kid was in the war.


	2. First meeting

The first time Jack noticed him was at the library. It was hard NOT to notice someone like him, the guy perfectly stand out and was the main talk of their small town.

It all started with a school project. A simple assignment for his multicultural class which meant a trip to the town's library was in order to find the required textbook his teacher had stated would help them big time.

The only problem was that it looked like he was a bit too late to his copy as most of his classmates already took theirs right as they got out of school. It wasn't his fault his work let him out later than usual.

"Come on, come on. They cant all be checked out." He muttered as he scrolls down the mouse of the library's computer trying to find if, by any miracle, one copy was still available. If not he was surely doomed to fail this assignment.

"Aha!" He cried. Score! One was still available. Wasting no time he quickly makes his way to the aisle the book was located. Only upon arriving he was greeted by an empty shelf. Not one book insight.

"Man, are you kidding me?" The teen flusteredly groaned, swiping his hand down his face. The stupid computer must have had a glitch, getting his hopes up like that was just cruel. Now what was he going to do? Without that text, he was definitely going to get a bad grade on his project.

Seeing that there was nothing else to be done he sighs in defeat and decided just to head home. Maybe he can order a copy online. He might turn in the assignment late but hey, it was better than nothing.

Mood now turned sour he buries his hands his pocket and stomps away with his head lowered which prevented him to not pay attention to where he was going and bump harshly into another figure who was calmy reading up against the shelves and forcing their book to drop on the floor. Wincing in embarrassment that the person had now probably lost their place in their book because of his carelessness Jack hurriedly puts his hands up in apology as the figure bends down to collect the book. "Aw, man. Sorry about that. Wasn't really paying attention where I was going." He says nervously rubbing his neck. Hopefully, they weren't pissed.

A soft but heavy voice replied. "It's quite alright." The figure stands up straight with a smile to reassure no harm was done and Jack finally gets a good look at the stranger before his eyes widen. This guy just SCREAMED 'notice me!'. Jack had lived in Jasper all his life, he pretty much knew everyone, actually with a town as small as theirs everyone knows everybody and with their town only having one high school Jack knew the many faces of his classmates he grew up with since Kindergarten.

This guy he's never seen before, and if he did he _definitely_ would have noticed someone like him.

First off he was a tad taller than Jack by a couple of inches and looked roughly the same age as him with how young his facial features were. His physic resembled close to a professional soccer player, he was definitely fit. Broad shoulders and chest with a lean waist and legs slimed and muscled. He had on a white sporting jacket with a dark gray tank-top underneath. Hanging around his neck was a necklace with a metal pendant, the design was something looked similar to a robot head. Black bikers pants with golden marks as designs completed with black biker boots. Skin tone had the same shade as butterscotch pudding. Short straight-ruffled teal blue hair with golden streaks on the tips. Full elegant eyebrows with one piercing on the left brow. His eyes are what really caught Jack's attention. They were the brightest and purest blue color he had ever seen and marked on his lower right eye was a scar that ran down the right side of his face.

He looked intimidating but there was something about him that couldn't compare him to look anything like the jocks at his school who would rule the hallways with arrogance and cocky attitude nope, this guy was a shy thing with a soft smile plastered on his face while Jack was there like an idiot with his mouth gaping open. The taller teen expresses concern when the shorter fails to breathe or blink. "Are you alright? Do you require medical assistance?"

That was another thing that separated him from the guys at school. He spoke perfect grammar and used full sentences.

Finally blinking out his stunning stage Jack shakes his head quickly. "Uh, no! No no. Don't need it Im fine, thanks." Man, can he get any more awkward?

Thankfully the other teen didn't see it as such and simply grinned softly in relief. "If you are sure." He says nodding.

"Yea, uh," What else can he say? He wasn't really good when it came to meeting people, especially new ones such as the guy in front of him. His eyes wander over him again when suddenly something the guy is holding against his chest catches his attention. The book the other teen was reading was the exact one that he needed.

"You have my book!" He exclaims loudly causing the taller male to jump back slightly at the outburst.

"Excuse me?" The teal-haired teen looks down at the book before looking back up in confusion. "I thought it belonged here, I didn't know it was left here by mistake and was already owned."

Now realizing what he said out loud he couldn't help the blush of embarrassment that took over his face. Waving his hands he quickly tries to explain without making more of a fool of himself. "No, no. I didn't mean it was 'mine' mine. Its the library. What I meant to say that its a book I need for school. I have a big project I have to do and I really need it so I don't get a failing grade." Here was the tough part. "Um, look. I know you had it first and by the looks of it you were really into it but is there any chance I can borrow it for a while." He asked wincing a little. "Just until my assignment is done and then it can be all yours, I swear. I just...It's really important that I have it. I can't afford to fail this assignment, it's a big part of my grade." Jack didn't look the other in the eye as he said the last part for he didn't want to see the other's obvious annoyed reaction he would surely have.

He didn't know him. Sure he was all smiles but Jack had been a poor judge of character before. For all he knew, he could really be like all the other jocks he encountered at school. He was waiting for the mocking, teasing, or annoyed reaction that would leave him more of a fool for even considering asking for the book.

What he didn't expect however was for the book to appear under his nose. Blinking Jack looks up to see the older male holding out the book for him to take. "Your...giving it to me? Really?" He questions while slowly taking the book. "You're not mad that Im taking it?"

"Being mad for something unreasonable as that makes no sense entirely." The teen replies, grin once again. "Besides, you did say that you needed it to achieve your academic work. And by the way you worded it you sounded desperate to have it. I was simply using it for entertainment purposes. You need it more than me." With that, he turns and makes his way down the aisle before stopping and turning back to Jack. "Do not worry about returning it to me. There are many other books here. Im sure to find something else to quench my thirst for knowledge." He says with a grin and with that he was gone around the corner.

Jack had to take a moment to process what happened.

Rarely, very rarely, did Jack ever meet people who were like the other teen, especially close to his age.

In Jasper, he was considered the town's weirdo. All his life he tried to fit in but no matter how many times he tried or anything he did was still a loser in the eyes of many. So for this stranger, who should have treated him as someone lower than himself but didn't, to have a genuine small talk with him was the ultimate surprise.

He just had to know his name.

He looked down at the book in his hands.

Crap!

He didn't even get to thank the other teen for giving him the book!

Wasting no time he rushes to the check-out section. Hopefully, the guy would still be close by outside.

* * *

After checking-out Jack burst through the exit of the library, head frantically looking around for the mysterious boy until he spots the all-noticeable teal-blue hair just a few feet away in the parking lot of the building hopping on to a beautiful all black and teal striped Suzuki Hayabusa motorcycle. Where does someone like him get the money for one of these babies?

Strapping on his dark grey helmet, the teen starts the engine and backs up. Jack now notices that he is missing his chance. "H-hey! Wait!" He calls out with a hand up as he makes his way down the stairs but its already too late as the older teen speeds away down the road and out of sight.

Groaning disappointedly his hand drops but his hope does not. There might still be a chance he might see him again. One way or another he will get his name and try to unravel the town's new mysterious arrival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is short, the next few will probably be short as well but they will get longer when I start writing the episodes.
> 
> What do you guys think so far? Please leave a review!


	3. Observing from afar

Jack didn't see him again until two weeks later.

The school bell blared realizing the student body from their studies for the day, for Jack, it meant the release of another stressful day of being ignored or being wired-gazed upon by his peers. He sighed heavily rubbing his tired face. He was so done of school. Oh, well, at least he had no work today which meant he can go home and hopefully catch a few z's.

Detaching his bike from the rack he makes his trek back home. Paddling down the quiet town his mind drifts in thought about the other teen he had met back in the library. Ever since their first meeting, Jack was determined to know more about him. He knew it wasn't normal behavior that he was becoming sot of a border-line stalker but he couldn't help. It wasn't every day that a newcomer came into their boring town.

He didn't get much as he wished while getting what information he could get from the gossip going around the town's long term residence and the kids from his school. Apparently, Mr. Mystery had just shown up out of the blue over a few months ago and had been coming into town every few weeks since then. A few months? How had Jack not notice him sooner? In his defense, his hometown hand never, ever, had anything new or exciting happen so excuse for not paying much attention for town gossip when all he heard all his life was just juicy rumors the older women went on about just to stir drama.

The newcomer was the silent type, Jack knew that much. He didn't really interact with anyone preferring to be alone. Either that or no one had the decency to take the time to properly introduce themselves to the other. He would be seen simply walking down the dead sidewalks of the town occasionally entering a store or two here and there until finally mounting his bike and speed out of the town towards the desert road. Jack was positive that there were no residential areas in that direction. So where would he go? Either he was homeless, which couldn't be judging by the clean, healthy state he is in, or just lived really far from the town.

Jack just couldn't get him out of his head.

With his heads in the clouds, he almost fails to notices he is coming in fast to a street-light intersection with the 'Don't Walk' sign blinking bright red that finally snaps out his thoughts and slams the breaks as hard as he could causing him to jerk forward hard.

Shaking his head annoyingly Jack huffs and leans against the bars of his bike, waiting for the light to change. Two weeks passed with no signs of the other teen. He doesn't think he will make his appearance any time sooner.

Just then loud giggling snaps his head up to look at the other side of the intersection across for him. There, trying their best but obviously failing to stay hidden behind form one of the store buildings are a group of popular teen girls from his school. They seem to be pointing and muffling their giggles and fanning their flushed faces at something. Jack's eyes slightly turn at what had caught their attention and his eyes widen.

There, walking down the same sidewalk the girls were in is the teal-haired teen with his back turn, completely obvious at the attention he just caught from the girls and Jack.

He was here! Jack's hopes of ever seeing him again fall from his high thoughts. Wasting no time, Jack hops off his bike, and with as much stealth as he could he slowly beings to follow the other teen from the opposite side of the street, time to time ducking behind parked cars whenever he felt the other teen was about to look over their shoulder. Man, he really did feel like a creepy stalker. Curse his curiosity!

Jack halts his steps when he finds the other teen had suddenly stopped in front of the large windows of one of the stores. Jack realizes it as the local pet store. Ducking once again behind a parked car he lifts his head to observe the taller male.

Displayed at the front windows of the store are kittens all who were just peacefully napping just a moment ago had to spring awake when they spotted the teal-haired teen. Their little paws pawing at the glass and meowing their little heats as the other kneels down closer to the glass, rating a hand and lightly tapping his finger against the glass causing the kittens to playfully jump around. Jack tilted his head in slight amusement as he continued to watch the other teen play with the kittens, tracing his finger against the glass as the little ones hurriedly tried to catch the digit. So the guy looked like he was an animal lover.

After a few more moments of playing with the kittens, the taller teen stands full height and enters the store.

Checking the street, Jack dashes to the other side. Keeping hidden from inside the windows view he sneaks a peek on the inside.

It was empty save for the elderly male working the register who was busily burring himself in his newspaper to even bother looking up to notice the tan-skinned teen making his way around the shop. He stops in front of a top-opened glass pen where, scurrying over each other with happy tails wagging, a littler of Yorkies. Reaching a hand down for the pups to sniff him the teen takes hold of one and brings him up to his face. The pup gives a happy yip, tail shaking like crazy earning a soft smile to appear on the teal-haired's face a laugh escaping him when the pup licks his scarred cheek with much enthusiasm. The teen scratches behind the little things ears, bringing it close to his chest cuddling it tenderly.

Jack finds it that he can't look away at the display. How someone like this guy is able to use such tenderness with something so small. The rest of the guys of his school would rather drop dead than being caught cuddling something adorable in their arms. This guy had no problem. Jack's interest in him just spiked and continues to watch.

Placing the pup back into the pen the teen sets off around the store again. This time he stops in front of a cage of small beautiful feathered birds. Placing a finger in one of the gaps a light green bird lands on the digit. Coming closer another smile plastered the scarred face as the little flyer hopped closer to the cage before rubbing its little head against the other cheek while chirping happily. The other chuckles lightly and imitates a chip of his own.

The fish tanks where next and this is what really surprised Jack. Now there are many people that will say that walking in front or even standing in front of fish tanks the little creature will not acknowledge and go about their own businesses. But the moment the taller teen stepped into their line of view they swarmed to the front of their glass tanked. Jack had to shake his head multiple times to see if he was seeing this right. The other teen lifted one hand but that was enough to send the fishes off like crazy as if they were trying their hardest to gain the human's attention.

Jack pressed his back at the front of the store as he processed what he just witnessed. The guy was an animal lover all right but how the animals acted around HIM was a different story. They just seemed so eager to be around him and wanted his constant attention. Maybe he had a certain charm that only animals seemed to like more than humans. They sure looked they respected him. And by the looks of it, he wouldn't be surprised if they took his every command by heart. Now Jack was really hooked.

The sound of the store's door opening makes him jump. Searching frantically to hide he manages to squeeze himself at the small gap separating the pet shop from the other store. He holds his breath and ducks deeper into the shadows to avoid being seen when the teal-haired male walks past his hiding spot and down the sidewalk to wherever.

Jack sneaks a peek to get a clue where the other teen was headed.

* * *

By the time the last destination was acquired the sun was really beginning to set and thus finding the mysterious teen walking out of K.O Burger with a small shake in hand.

Since it was a Friday night, and Jack didn't have his shift until tomorrow afternoon, the outdoor patio was full of teens excessively chatting nonsense amounts themselves. Giving Jack the perfect cover to blend in and shield himself with a menu to avoid being spotted.

The entire place came to a sudden silence when the newcomer came out of the restaurant and was now looking for an available table. He spotted one right in the center of the young crowd and headed towards it. Realizing he was now the center of attention the teal-haired teen sent small polite smiles to those around him who just kept their intense gazes on him, some of the girls were fawning and giggling amongst themselves and others had the audacity to whisper things about him like he wasn't even right in front of them! Some were even giving him hostile looks.

Jack narrowed his eyes. He knew exactly what it felt like to have people talk bad behind your back. And for what? The guy wasn't doing anything wrong, he had been nothing but be polite and had on all smiles throughout the day!

But the teen was not affected nor paid much attention to the obvious unfriendliness atmosphere and simply sat down at the empty table. By this time the rest of the teens had gone back to their own business.

Jack watched as the other gently shake his drink before taking a sip. Bright blue orbs closed as a pleased hum is realized by the teen as they savor the deliciousness the shake had to offer. Looks like he had a sweet tooth too.

So an animal lover, who also seemed to instantly love him back, a complete bookworm, a lover of milkshakes, and liked to listen to music.

Jack had found the teen's love of music earlier when they had stopped at the music shop. A comforting building with small aisles of various stakes of CDs and at the very back of the shop large touch screens with song demos and headsets for the customers to listen. The taller teen immediately made his way to the back with Jack, who had managed to get in undetected observing quietly as the other teen set the headsets on and begin to search through the demos, he seemed to be looking for one in particular. Jack guessed right when he set on an album of Shawn Mendes and played 'There's nothing holding me back.' judging by how softly he bobbed his head to the music and how he was searching every one of his songs told Jack then and there that the guy was a Mendes fan.

Secretly, Jack was too.

While following the stranger earlier in the day is where Jack had a good look at his behavior and demeanor. While he walked with his head held high and full of confidence Jack noticed he had a more shy and soft aura. The rumor that the teen wouldn't talk to anyone and just wanted to be alone was just pure trash. By the looks of it, the guy actually WANTED to socialize and talk to the people around him. A few examples earlier when he was walking through a more busy part of the town were a sea of onlookers just couldn't get their eyes off him when he walked past. The teen's face would light up when coming close to still staring resident and looked to about to open their mouth when the other person quickly turns and walks away without a sound.

Though he didn't show it fully, Jack could clearly see the disappointment in those eyes and how the other teen's shoulder's slumped. Jack winced, he felt terrible for this guy. He didn't deserve to be treated that. Nobody should.

This happened a few times and all the taller teen did was continue on with a grin still on his face. But Jack knew he was hurting on the inside. Humans can be so cruel when it comes to people who are different from others.

It was clear that all the guy wanted was someone to talk to.

And if nobody else was going to do it, it might as well be him. He knew exactly how it felt to be viewed as a freak, no way was he letting this guy feel like he is one.

His thoughts pop like a bubble when a loud engine makes him snap his head up to find the table that the other teen occupied was now empty. He whips his head around in time to see the all-familiar dark-colored motorcycle zooming past the fast-food joint and out of town.

Groaning in frustration Jack's head hits the table. He completely missed his chance to walk up to the guy. Now, who knows when he will be back!

But that's alright.

Jack will be here waiting for his return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know another short chapter, expect short one in the upcoming but I do promise longer ones when I start rewriting the series. Im not really good at creating an original plot.
> 
> What do you think so far? Leave a review, please! They keep me motivated to continue.

**Author's Note:**

> Now, this took a lot of passion. Im going to stick with this story from here on out.
> 
> Please leave a review on what you think about this story and what you wish to see or needs improving!


End file.
